fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zbroja
Prolog Mężczyzna wszedł do budynku. Wewnątrz panowała kompletna ciemność i cisza. Przybysz zapalił lampę kamienia świetlnego, rozświetlając pomieszczenie. Ciasny pokój utrzymany był w nieładzie, wszędzie leżały jakieś papiery i dokumenty. Mężczyzna jedynie westchnął, po czym spojrzał przed siebie. - Ashad! Jak się masz? - zapytał niespodziewany gość. Mahab. Skakdi z północnych stref Zakazu. Osiadł na Południowym Kontynencie już dawno temu. Przedtem przebywał na północnym, lecz gdy interes przestał się kręcić, poszukał innego miejsca pracy. Zakazianin uśmiechnął się w swój charakterystyczny sposób, zwiastujący kłopoty. Blizna, przechodząca przez usta, ruszała się wraz z żuchwą. - Może być, czego chcesz? - Od razu przeszedł do konkretów. - Łohoho, spokojnie. - Mahab uniósł ręce na wysokość głowy, zupełnie jakby poddawał się straży miejskiej. Czego z pewnością nie robił. - Po co się spieszyć? Pogadajmy o starych czasach. - Chętnie, ale na myśl o nich krew mnie zalewa. - Ashad zmrużył oczy. - Szczególnie na myśl o zleceniu na Hikaki, które mi złożyłeś. Szkoda, że nikt nie wspomniał o tym, że zostały zmutowane zenergizowaną protodermis i były wielkości dwóch Toa. Nie wspomnę o rzekomym ludożercy, który okazał się być potulnym Matoraninem. A mój zleceniodawca nie dość, że kłamcą, to jeszcze pijakiem. A już na pewno nie chcę gadać o stadzie Nui-Jaga na pustyni. Stadzie, przypominam, choć pewien szanowny zleceniodawca twierdził, że jest tylko jeden. Piasek miałem po tym wszędzie, nawet w-- - Dobrze, wystarczy - przerwał mu Mahab. - Tym razem to w pełni poważna sprawa. Nie ma żadnej zenergizowanej protodermis, żadnego stada Rahi, a ja jestem trzeźwy. - To ci nowina. - Przestań, Ashad. - Jego mrukliwy głos przeniósł się na tenor pod wpływem emocji. - Co było, a nie jest... - ...nie istnieje. Ale ślady po tym owszem. Nie męcz mnie swoimi dywagacjami i spróbuj mnie przekonać. Na serio. Mahab odetchnął głęboko. Wydawał się przegrywać w werbalnej walce. I na to Ashad liczył. - Może wpierw przedstawię ci sytuację - zaproponował Skakdi. - Sam zdecydujesz, czy się zgodzisz. - Za stwierdzenie oczywistości nie dostaje się pochwał. - Taa... W każdym razie chodzi o pewien gang, choć w sumie mógłbym to nazwać już syndykatem. Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Jeszcze dokładniej, chodzi o jego przywódcę. - Mahab przerwał na chwilę, łapiąc oddech. Za dużo słów na raz. - Ishgarn, Skakdi z Południa. Niebezpieczny gość, już na Zakazie sprawiał problemy. Został wygnany z wyspy przez swojego wodza wojennego za szkodliwe działania przeciw wojsku. Tak to ładnie ująłem. W rzeczywistości próbował przejąć władzę i tytuł wodza, ale został pokonany i zhańbiony. Rzekomo w nieczystej walce, ale pewnie kłamie. Wracając, na jego szczęście znalazło się kilku idiotów, którzy twierdzili, że Ishgarn na wodza nadaje się jak nikt. Gdy został wygnany, podążyli za nim. - W tym miejscu parsknął, zapewne wyrażając dezaprobatę. - Z tego co wiem, udało mu się ukraść jakiś kuter i odpłynąć. Później dorobił się większej załogi i większego statku. Stał się czymś w rodzaju pirata, tylko bez opaski na oku, drewnianej nogi i ptaszka na barku. Ashad oparł głowę o ramię, wsparte na stole, przy którym siedzieli. Zapowiadało się na długą opowieść. - Oczywiście, jak na takiego "pirata" przystało, nie robił legalnych interesów. Dalej nie robi. Osądzają go za handel złupionym złotem, skradzionymi widgetami, podobno nawet za przemyt niewolników. Złoczyńca pełną gębą, co? - zaśmiał się Mahab. Ashad jedynie mruknął przytakująco. - To jeszcze nie koniec. Chodzą słuchy, że morduje na zlecenie oraz przemyca broń na Zakaz i nie tylko. Chwilowo mamy tam przerwę od wojny, więc takiemu watażce to na rękę. Posprzedaje broni tam, posprzedaje broni tu, tamci się wybiją, a on złoi niezły majątek. Sam bym tak pewnie zrobił. - Toa spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, mrużąc oczy. Mahab uśmiechnął się niewinnie. - Oczywiście, gdybym był na jego miejscu. - Niby chodzą słuchy, a ja nigdy o nim nie słyszałem. - Widocznie za mało słuchasz. Albo nieuważnie. W każdym razie, najistotniejszą informacją jest to, że podobno jest tutaj, na Południowym Kontynencie. - Podobno tamten Matoranin był potworem, pożerającym swoich pobratymców - przypomniał Ashad, patrząc niepewnie na swojego zleceniodawcę. - Jak już mówiłem, jestem trzeźwy. A ten mikrus wydawał się podejrzany, no nie mów, że nie. - Ashad jedynie westchnął. - I co mam dokładnie zrobić? - Spacyfikować go, najlepiej. Możesz też go nastraszyć, jego, albo jego sługalców. Wystarczy, że zakończysz szemrany interes, zostawiam ci wolną rękę. - Chociaż ten raz. Wiesz, gdzie może teraz przebywać? - Nie wiem. - Mahab spieszył z wyjaśnieniem, widząc zniecierpliwione spojrzenie Ashada. - Ale możesz popytać w mieścinie Palhas. Łatwo tam się zaopatrzyć, więc mógł tamtędy przechodzić. Zresztą, nawet jeśli nie, ktoś na pewno będzie wiedział - wyszczerzył zębiska. - To co, bierzesz zlecenie? - To zależy. - Nawet wiem od czego - uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. - Ile chcesz? - 120 na teraz, reszta do uzgodnienia po zleceniu. - 120? Nie przesadzasz? - Koszty podróży, zaopatrzenia, i te sprawy. Myślisz, że będę płacił z moich? - Ech, niech ci będzie. Mahab skierował wzrok na dół, do swojej kieszeni, i zaczął coś wyliczać. Gdy doszedł do stu dwudziestu, postawił na blacie sakiewkę. Jej zawartość zabrzęczała, owinięta w materiale. Ashad uśmiechnął się, po raz pierwszy od całej rozmowy. Chwycił sakiewkę i schował za pazuchę. - Załatwione. Ile mam czasu? - Tyle, ile potrzebujesz. Ważne jest tylko to, byś załatwił Ishgarna. Toa zmrużył oczy i spojrzał przenikliwie. Skakdi, wręcz przeciwnie, rozszerzył w zaintrygowaniu. Przez chwilę siedzieli tak w ciszy, spoglądając na siebie. - Coś nie tak? - Skakdi z Południa, powiadasz? - Taa? - Dla takiego Skakdi z Północy jak ty śmierć południowca byłaby dobrym interesem, jeśli nie samą radością. Tak dobrym, że aż podważam twoją wiarygodność. Nie licząc nawet twoich poprzednich "zleceń" - powiedział, akcentując ostatnie słowo. - Zerwałem więzi z Zakazem - rzekł Mahab. - Jestem wolnym człowiekiem. Ale nie zaprzeczę, mam w tym interes. Otóż, wiesz, że lubię sobie czasem pograć, zabawić w hazardzistę, nie? - Ładnie się zaczyna. - No i, tak jakby, jestem zadłużony. - Och, Mata Nui... - Gość, u którego się zadłużyłem, to nie żart. Na szczęście, ma chyba na pieńku z Ishgarnem, więc kiedy zaproponowałem mu, że się go pozbędę w zamian za pieniądze, przyjął radośnie mój pomysł. - Skoro obiecałeś, że się go pozbędziesz, to idź, pozbądź się go. - Ashad uśmiechnął się szyderczo. - Po co ci najemnik? - Nie żartuj tak. Proszę cię, byś się tym zajął. Zrobisz to? - Jasne. Jutro wyruszam. A dzisiaj... pozwól mi już spać. - W porządku. - Mahab podniósł się i skierował do wyjścia. Zanim jednak opuścił lokum Ashada, odezwał się raz jeszcze. - Wiesz, w sumie to pośrednio się go pozbędę. Nie? - Nie wymądrzaj się, bo wylądujesz na chodniku. I nie z powodu kaca - parsknął Toa. - Dobra, dobra. Na razie. Drzwi zamknęły się. Najemnik westchnął, zamknął je na klucz, po czym skierował się na piętro, do sypialni. Przyjemne uczucie pościeli rozwiało cały stres i zmęczenie, panujące na ciele. Ashad zasnął dosyć szybko, pozbywając się trosk. Szkoda, że następny dzień nie skończy się w ten sposób. ---- Mahab zapukał do drewnianych drzwi. Nakładka, zasłaniająca prostokątny wizjer, odsunęła się, a w ciemności zalśniła para oczu. - Czego? - Mógłbym wejść do środka? - W celu? - Każdy z was jest taki sztywny? - zapytał retorycznie, po czym przybliżył się do judasza i szepnął. - Mam zlecenie. Wizjer zamknął się. Ponieważ była już względnie późna pora, na zewnątrz ni żywej duszy. Może gdzieś walały się jakieś łajzy, ale Skakdi wątpił, żeby były wystarczająco przy umyśle, by usłyszeć, a co dopiero zrozumieć rozmowę. Do uszu Zakazianina dotarł szczęk metalu, zapewne łańcuchów, utrzymujących drzwi w zamknięciu. Metalowe klucze otwierały zamki, spuszczając to następne okowy z więzienia. I kolejne. I kolejne. I jeszcze kolejne. Mahab zmrużył oczy, a gdy usłyszał kolejny dźwięk otwieranego zamka, pacnął się ręką w głowę. W końcu drzwi otworzyły się. Wśród ciemności ukształtowała się jakaś sylwetka, z widocznymi w mroku ślepiami. Tajemniczy jegomość gestem głowy zaprosił Skakdi do środka. Mahab, uśmiechając się delikatnie, wkroczył za próg. Drewniane wrota po chwili zatrzasnęły się. Nieznajomy pociągnął za sznur, zapalając żyrandol, zbudowany z kamieni świetlnych. Przed chwilą pogrążony w ciemnościach nocy pokój, teraz zdawał się lśnić jak za dnia. Zakazianin przyjrzał się towarzyszącemu mu mężczyźnie. Był przedstawicielem rasy Vortixx, odzianym w czarny pancerz z niektórymi czerwonymi płytami. Zbroja skryta była pod skórzaną kurtką bez rękawów. Oczy Xianina przenikała biel. Mahab bez nerwów przysiadł przy stole, usadowionym nieopodal wersalki. Cały pokój zdawał się niewielki. "Skromnie", pomyślał. "Ashad ma przynajmniej piętro." Vortixx postawił na blacie dwa kieliszki, po czym sięgnął po szklaną butlę, napełnioną płynem. - Pijesz? Likier z Północnego Kontynentu, bardzo dobry. - Normalnie bym nie odmówił - uśmiechnął się Skakdi. - Ale jest już późno, a ja daleko mieszkam. Wolę dojść do domu prostą drogą. - To ciekawe. - Vortixx odwzajemnił uśmiech, aczkolwiek dosyć blado. - Proponowałem tylko jeden kieliszek. Skakdi nic nie powiedział, tylko zaczął drapać się po potylicy i w nerwowym wyrazie twarzy począł delikatnie chichotać. W końcu jednak się odezwał. - Ja podbiłbym stawkę. - Rozumiem. Powiedz, każdy Skakdi ma taką... słabość do alkoholu? - zapytał Xianin, a widząc zaintrygowany wyraz Mahaba, pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem. - Widziałem kilku twoich braci, walących się w ciasnych uliczkach. I rzucających takimi bluzgami, że nawet najstarsi Turaga takich nie słyszeli. - Ach - zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Nie każdy. Ale ja kieliszka nie odmówię. Dwa to nawet przyjemność. Vortixx uśmiechnął się, lecz po chwili jego twarz przybrała poważny wyraz. - Więc? - zapytał. - Jakie masz dla mnie zlecenie? Mahab uśmiechnął się. - Słyszałem o tobie. Że nigdy nie odpuszczasz i zawsze dokańczasz zlecenia. Nieważne, za jaką cenę. Gein Nieustraszony - zaczął, tytułując nawet najemnika. - Cena akurat jest ważna. I co to za kretyński tytuł? Pierwsze słyszę. - Noo... - Skakdi uniósł wzrok w akcie niewinności. - Mój informator tak cię określił. - Następnym razem, jak go spotkasz, trzaśnij go w mordę ode mnie. - Gein nie był zachwycony. Szybko jednak wznowił temat zlecenia. - Wracając, co to za robota? - A, no tak. - Mahab szybko ocknął się z wolnej rozmowy i chwycił coś w wewnętrznej kieszeni. Po chwili położył na blacie skrawek papieru. - To twój cel. Gein przybliżył do siebie portret i zmrużył oczy, poznając zawartą na nim postać. - W tym przypadku, cena jest bardzo ważna - skwitował. - Co takiego skusiło cię, by zapolować na Ashada? - Problemy finansowe. - Długi - sprostował Vortixx, mrużąc oczy. Mahab nie zamierzał zaprzeczać. - Z tego co wiem, ma kryjówkę w tym mieście. Masz może jakieś dodatkowe informacje? - Owszem. Jutro wyrusza do Palhas. Najpewniej z samego rana. - Skąd to wiesz? - Bo sam go wynająłem - powiedział szczerze. Gein zmrużył oczy i spojrzał podejrzliwie na Skakdi. - Co ma znaczyć, że go wynająłeś? - Wynająłem go, żeby zajął się jedną z osób, którą mogę wymienić za mój dług. Drugą jest on. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zazwyczaj nie pytam o osobiste rzeczy kogoś, kto wręcz trzyma ostrze przy mojej krtani. W każdym razie, on zajmie się jednym celem, a ty drugim. - Ustanowiłeś własny łańcuch pokarmowy, co? - Mahab skinął głową. - A kto jest za mną? - Nikt. Masz wolną rękę. - Jemu pewnie też to mówiłeś. - Mahab zamilkł. - Za taką akcję zapłacisz mi ekstra. - Zapłacić ekstra? A niby z czego? - Skoro tak bardzo jesteś przekonany, że wynajęty przez ciebie Ashad jutro wyruszy za celem, to chyba jednak masz z czego. - Vortixx zmrużył gniewnie oczy. - Ech - westchnął. - Ta. Mój "pracodawca" dał mi trochę kasy, by załatwić sprawę. - Aż dziwne, że nie odciął ci ucha albo ręki - rzekł Gein. - Grasz w niebezpieczną grę. A ja nie pozwolę bawić się mną jak pionkiem na planszy, pamiętaj. - Rozumiem - powiedział ciężko. W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza. - Mogę jednak trochę tego likieru? Gein mruknął, lecz skinął głową i nalał do kieliszka ciemnego płynu, po czym podał Mahabowi. Ten jednym ruchem wypił całą zawartość naczynia i spojrzał zmartwionym wzrokiem w dół. - Jeszcze jedno. - Jasne - odparł Vortixx, nalewając kolejną porcję alkoholu. - Przyda ci się. Rozdział I: Polowanie na wilka Ashad sprawdził swój pakunek. Kilka kamieni świetlnych, trzy dodatkowe noże, trochę bandaży i ziół leczniczych, kusza, wraz z zapasem strzał, a także Kakama, na wszelki wypadek. Stwierdzając, że wziął już wszystko, zarzucił bagaż na plecy i stanął przy bramie wejściowej. Czekał na Mahaba, który miał mu załatwić jakiegoś wierzchowca. Jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu. Oczekując na Skakdi jeszcze z pięć minut, najemnik w końcu się doczekał. Zakazianin stąpał powoli, a obok niego człapało jakieś czworonożne stworzenie. Mahab miał lekko opuszczoną głowę i wydawał się przysypiać z każdym krokiem. Ashad westchnął pobłażliwie. - Zajęło ci to trochę więcej czasu niż myślałem. Niż my myśleliśmy. - Wybacz, wybacz - zaśmiał się Skakdi. - Pojawił się pewien problem, na który nie miałem wpływu. - Jaki? - Lenistwo. - Widząc zdenerwowane spojrzenie Ashada, Mahab uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Żartuję. Jeden Rahi uciekł z klatki. Minęło trochę czasu, zanim się uspokoiło. - Niech ci będzie. - No, bierz potwora i ruszaj. Czas to pieniądz, jak mawiają. - Nie mów do mnie o pieniądzach, hazardzisto - prychnął. - W ogóle, twój głos drży. - Serio? Nie słyszę. - Nic dziwnego, to tylko małe zaburzenie w drganiu strun głosowych. Normalnie niesłyszalne. - Ashad zmrużył oczy. - Chlałeś? - Co? Skąd? - oburzył się. - "Chlanie" to za dużo powiedziane. Wypiłem jedną kolejkę, czy tam dwie. Toa westchnął. - Czasami mam wrażenie, że robisz to w imię jakiejś waszej zakaziańskiej tradycji, czy innego obyczaju - parsknął. - Mi tam pasuje. - Dobra, czas się zbierać. I tak straciłem już sporo czasu. - Mówiąc to, zarzucił swój pakunek jak juki na grzbiet wierzchowca, po czym sam na niego wskoczył. Rahi nie zareagował, przyzwyczajony do takich sytuacji. - Do zobaczenia za jakiś czas, Mahabie. Oby nikt cię nie zabił w międzyczasie. Szkoda moich pieniędzy. - Za kogo mnie masz? - Ashad nie zamierzał na to odpowiadać. - Powodzenia. - Jasne. - Pożegnawszy się gestem dłoni, machnął wodzami, dając Rahi znak do rozpoczęcia jazdy. Skakdi machał jeszcze ręką na pożegnanie, dopóki Ashad nie zniknął mu z pola widzenia. Wtem uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, a sam Mahab westchnął głośno. Stał tak na dróżce do wyjazdu przez kilka minut, aż w końcu dołączyła do niego inna postać. Był to Vortixx Gein, drugi wynajęty przez niego najemnik. - Jesteś pewny, że cię nie słyszał? - Mahab wolał się upewnić. - Nie ruszałem się. Wątpię, aby z takiej odległości usłyszał mój oddech - stwierdził chłodno. Zakazianin skinął głową na znak, że rozumie. - Kiedy wyruszasz? - Jutro. Powinienem utrzymać z nim różnicę jednego dnia. Jakbym ruszył od razu, mógłby się połapać - westchnął. Najwidoczniej nie podobała mu się ta ograniczająca okoliczność, jaką był żywioł Ashada. - Zresztą, sądzę, że w Palhas posiedzi trochę dłużej niż jeden dzień. A tam łatwo będzie się wtopić w tłum. Jego uszy nie przydadzą się w takim chaosie. - W porządku. Bądź ostrożny. - Zawsze jestem. ---- Ashad zmrużył oczy i rozejrzał się. Palhas jak zwykle tętniło życiem. Na uliczkach krzątały się tuziny przechodniów, już samemu nie wiedząc gdzie iść. Trudno było wśród takiej zgrai kierować wierzchowcem. "Jeszcze trochę", mówił do siebie w myślach. W istocie, jego cel, czyli pobliska karczma, znajdował się niedaleko stąd. Znał właściciela, więc mógł liczyć na czyjąś pomoc. Wciąż jednak towarzyszyło mu nieprzyjemne uczucie, jakby ktoś świdrował jego plecy. Śmiejąc się, że to tylko wiatr, rozluźnił mięśnie i ruszył dalej. Najemnik zatrzymał czworonoga przy wspomnianej knajpie. Wykorzystując jeden z drewnianych pali, zarzucił na niego wodze, obkręcił kilka razy, i zawiązał. Wierzchowiec najwidoczniej był wyćwiczony, bowiem uznał to za znak i położył się na ziemi. - Chociaż to zrobił dobrze. - Ashad pochwalił Mahaba, parskając przy tym. Toa odpiał swój bagaż od juku i zacisnął chwyt na jego szczycie. Gwałtowny ciężar skrzywił go, ale szybko wyprostował postawę i wszedł do środka. W karczmie, jak to w karczmie, głośno i tłoczno. Ashad skrzywił się, gdy wzmocnione dźwięki uderzyły w jego uszy. Po chwili jednak przyzwyczaił się, a ból czaszki zniknął. Goście knajpy nawet nie zauważyli jego przybycia. Nie żeby był kimś znanym. Nigdy nie miał w zwyczaju wychylać się i zyskiwać sławę. Dlatego miał tak niewiele klientów. Dlatego tak dużo pieniędzy od nich wymagał. Toa rzucił swój ekwipunek o ścianę baru, po czym stanął przy nim i oparł ramiona o blat. Postawny Vortixx, właściciel tego przybytku, stał do niego plecami. Czyścił kufle, nucąc przy tym jakąś piosenkę. Najemnik chrząknął głośno, dając barmanowi znać, że ma kolejnego klienta. Xianin westchnął głęboko, nawet nie próbując kryć zniechęcenia, i odwrócił się. - Ashad? - Vortixx był zdziwiony. - Co ty tu robisz? - W robocie jestem. - O proszę, co tym razem? Polowanie na stado Kewa? A może sprzątanie piachu z pustyni? - Bardzo śmieszne - prychnął. - Chodzi raczej o pewnego upierdliwego Skakdi, który bawi się w pirata. Vortixx rozszerzył oczy, rozejrzał się, po czym przybliżył twarz do twarzy Ashada i zaczął szeptać. - Polujesz na Ishgarna? - Yhym. - Cholera, kto ci to zlecił? - Inny upierdliwy Skakdi. - No tak, Mahab - westchnął. - Widzisz tamtego gościa? Ashad odwrócił się trochę, ale nie całkowicie, i spojrzał kątem oka. Przy jednym ze stolików siedział chudy mężczyzna i kończył opróżnianie kufla. Miał przydługie ramiona, zakończone trójpalczastymi dłońmi, szeroką żuchwę i rząd kolców na linii kręgosłupa. Jego w pełni białe oczy wpatrywały się w prawie puste naczynie. - To Malkzach. Służył niegdyś pod Ishgarnem, ale po jakimś tam incydencie odszedł. Jeśli ktoś ma tu wiedzieć cokolwiek o Ishgarnie i jego bandzie, to tylko on. - Rozumiem. Dzięki. Klepiąc w blat, pochwycił bagaż i ruszył w kierunku stolika Malkzacha. Ten wziął kolejny łyk srebrzystego napoju, który kołysał się między ściankami kufla. Toa usiadł na przeciwległym krześle i przybliżył się. Dopiero wtedy były pirat go zobaczył. - Czego chcesz, przybłędo? - warknął charkliwym głosem. - Informacji. - Jak każdy, tak samo z pieniędzmi - uśmiechnął się szeroko, na co pozwoliła mu jego wielka żuchwa. - Mów dokładnie. - Przypadkiem dowiedziałem się, że jesteś rzekomo byłym członkiem gangu Ishgarna. - Nie przypadkiem, i nie rzekomo. Tak, służyłem kiedyś pod nim. Razem rabowaliśmy, plądrowaliśmy, piliśmy. Wspaniałe czasy. Ale się skończyły. Nie pytaj dlaczego, nie powiem. Nie twój interes. - I dobrze. Interesuje mnie tylko, czy wiesz gdzie ostatnio przebywał Ishgarn. - Hę, a to ciekawe - westchnął Malkzach, choć brzmiał to bardziej jak gardłowy pomruk. - A po co ci to wiedzieć? Ashad zmrużył oczy. To tylko poszerzyło i tak spory uśmiech dawnego pirata. - Nie musisz odpowiadać. Domyślam się. Jesteś w podróży. I ci się spieszy. Chcesz go zabić, co? - zaskrzeczał. - Nawet jeśli, to co cię to obchodzi? Już dla niego nie pracujesz. - Ciągnąc rozmowę, Ashad niezauważenie sięgnął do swojego bagażu. - O nie, nie, nie. Tak się nie robi. Stare znajomości trzeba pielęgnować, a nie wyrywać. No, spadaj. I tak już zmarnowałem na ciebie wystarczająco dużo czasu. Naglem stołem zatrzęsło. Kufel, z którego pił Malkzach, spadł na ziemię. Na jego szczęście, pozostała zawartość nie wylała się. Były pirat wypluł z ust ostre przekleństwo, po czym schylił się, by sięgnąć po naczynie. Gdy już się podnosił, zauważył coś i rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia. Prosto w jego głowę celowała naciągnięta kusza. - Posłuchaj, Malkzach - zaczął Ashad, starając się brzmieć zarówno gróźnie, jak i przekonujaco. - Nie mam czasu na gry. Powiesz mi co wiesz, wszystko. Inaczej nie zdążysz nawet zrozumieć, co cię zabiło. Mężczyzna syknął. - Podnieś się, budzisz podejrzenia - warknął Toa. Malkzach posłusznie się podniósł. - Więc? - Ech, w sumie i tak załatwiłem z nim już wszystkie sprawy. Był tu, zaledwie półtora tygodnia temu. Zaopatrzał się, no i poza tym spotkał się ze mną, bym zapłacił mu ostatnią ratę. Trochę pogadaliśmy, no i dowiedziałem się, że rusza na południe. Strzelam, że do Terkhy, tam często zostawiał swój okręt w porcie. - Jeśli mnie kłamiesz, to ja zacznę strzelać. - To najprawdziwsza prawda. Choć nie jestem do końca pewny, jeśli chodzi o Terkhę. W każdym razie, musiał udać się na południe stąd gdzieś z tydzień temu. Ashad zmrużył oczy. Skupiał się. I nasłuchiwał. Tętno w normie, żadnych drgań w głosie, a ciało nie ruszało się podświadomie z niepewności, czy usta aby na pewno wystarczająco dobrze kłamią. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że mówił prawdę. Toa westchnął. - Niech będzie. Wierzę ci. - To może ściągniesz mnie z celownika? - Już to zrobiłem. - Świetnie. - To tyle. - Najemnik wstał i podniósł bagaż. - Bywaj, Malkzach. - Jasne - charknął. - A, jeszcze jedno. Jeśli zamierzasz zostać dłużej w mieście, uważaj na Łamignata. - Na kogo? - Widać, że nie tutejszy. To ostatnio sensacja w całym Palhas. Po mieście grasuje jakiś zabójca, który morduje swoje ofiary w charakterystyczny sposób: łamie im kości aż do skutku. Lubi stawiać sobie wyzwania, więc możesz być ciekawym kąskiem. - Yhym. - Podobno władca Palhas wystawił za niego sporą nagrodę. Kwota wzrosła po tym jak Łamignat wpadł do jego siedziby i obił mu mordę. Niestety, jego strażnicy zdążyli go ocalić. - Niestety? - Nie przepadam za nim. Ashad zastanowił się. A może tak sobie dorobić, zanim ponownie ruszy w pogoń za Ishgarnem? Brzmiało niegłupio. - Ej - zawołał Malkzacha. - Gdzie znajdę tę siedzibę? ---- - Proszę za mną. Lord Giemma już czeka. - Jasne, jasne. Ashad podążał za Xianką, odzianą w długi, granatowy płaszcz. Prowadziła go przez spory korytarz siedziby władcy Palhas. Był nim niejaki Giemma. Rządził w mieście od tuzinów lat. Z tego co się dowiedział, ludność Palhas nie przepadała za nim. Vortixx otworzyła drzwi przez Toa i gestem dłoni wskazała, by wszedł do środka, co też uczynił. Najemnik rozejrzał się i gwizdnął. Sala była ogromna. Wielka przestrzeń poszerzała poczucie głębi Ashada. Nie wiedział gdzie patrzeć. Zdawało mu się, że ma zawroty głowy. - Tak? - usłyszał gruby głos. Pytanie odwróciło jego uwagę od wielkości pomieszczenia. Gdy spojrzał w kierunku, z którego nadszedł głos, dostrzegł wysoką postać o czterech ramionach. Zdawała się cała oślizgła, a jej śluz lśnił w promieniach światła. Ogromna głowa i spory zapas kłów kończył odpychającą budowę Giemmy. Ashad nie był nawet w stanie określić jego rasy. Podejrzewał, że wzięła się ona z jakichś zakamarków Wszechświata, których nie odwiedził i nie zamierzał odwiedzić. - Po wejściu do mojej sali powinieneń się pokłonić - mruknął Giemma. - No ale nic, nie wyglądasz na tutejszego. Popraw się, to ci wybaczę. - Nie przyszedłem się tu kłonić - skrzywił się Ashad. - Przyszedłem zarobić. - Arogancki robal - warknął Giemma. - Ale przynajmniej szczery. Chodzi o zlecenie na Łamignata, jak mniemam. - Dobrze mniemasz, o panie - powiedział sarkastycznie. - Oszczędź sobie złośliwości, Toa, a ja oszczędzę twoje nędzne życie. Ashad prychnął, ale wystarczająco cicho, by nie drażnić władcy Palhas. - Więc, co wiadomo o sprawcy? - Niewiele - stwierdził szczerze Giemma. - To mężczyzna. Nie ma regularnego typu celów, atakuje losowo. Ostatnio nawet ośmielił się zaatakować mnie. Pojmujesz to? Mnie! Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kogo chciałoby się uderzyć? - jęknął, brzmiąc przy tym naiwnie. "Tak, i to bardzo", pomyślał Ashad. Ledwo powstrzymywał się, by nie powiedzieć tego na głos. - Nie jesteś jedynym, który podjął się tego zadania. Było jeszcze pięciu przed tobą. Dwóch z nich już nie żyje, zabił ich. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz trzecim. - Nie będę. Wtem Ashad drgnął gwałtownie i odwrócił się. Giemma patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem. Nic zaskakującego. Nie miał prawa tego słyszeć. Ale Ashad, jako Toa Dźwięku, wychwycił ten dźwięk. Jęki i trzask kości. Z impetem wybiegł z sali, by zauważyć leżącą na posadzce Vortixx, z połamanymi nogami i wklęsłą klatką piersiową. Najprawdopodobniej jej żebra zostały roztrzaskane. Autor tego dzieła uciekał odłogą korytarza, kierując się do okna. Ashad niemal natychmiast ruszył za nim w pogoń. Łamignat odwrócił się i syknął, widząc goniącego go Toa. Twarz miał zakrytą zwykłą maską, pozbawioną mocy. Najemnik sięgał już po swoją kuszę, gdy nagle zabójca odskoczył i obrócił się w powietrzu, po czym rzucił jakimś przedmiotem o ziemię. Gdy obiekt uderzył o podłogę, potężny szum wypełnił powietrze. Ashad ryknął z bólu i padł na posadzkę. Łamignat, będąc pewnym, że Toa nie będzie go już gonił, ruszył dalej, aż w końcu wyskoczył przez okno i zniknął. Ashad dotknął swojego lewego ucha i spojrzał na dłoń. Była pobrudzona krwią. Jeden z jego bębenków został zniszczony. Toa syknął z bólu, przystawiając rękę do ucha, i spojrzał na stłuczoną szybę. Zmrużył oczy. "Chyba zostanę tutaj dłużej." Rozdział II: Rzeźba w kości Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Nihil Nostra Kategoria:Twórczość Tenebrisa32